


A Stolen Dream

by LadyAnput



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Foiling True Love's Kiss, Mistaken Identity, Other, Secret Identity, Sex, Stolen Love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: Upon finding out the foil to her curse, Maleficent sees an opportunity to ruin any chances of True Love's Kiss with the foundling baby girl she finds in the forest, a girl that will serve her well.
Relationships: Phillip (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

_ Before the sun sets on her nineteenth birthday, _

_ she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel,  _

_ and DIE! _

Those were the words that set forth the downfall of Princess Aurora, the only heiress to King Stefan and Queen Leah.

Maleficent felt a thrill at possibly being the cause of the ruin of the kingdom. She knew that those annoying good fairies would try something to stop her curse from happening, that was just how those pests worked. She knew their tricks so well, they were hardly any challenge against her.

The evil fairy frowned as she stood in the dark forest that surrounded a nearby village. A village full of disgusting, pathetic humans. Maleficent would love to see them all die of the plague, but then where would her amusement come from?

She paused when she heard the rustling of Diablo's wings, then held out a hand as he delicately landed in her grasp. She smiled as she stroked his feathers, watching her dearest confidante preen under her attention.

“What did you find?” Maleficent rose a brow as Diablo spread his wings and made his way towards the village. Staying hidden in the dark shadows of the night, she listened to the pathetic humans, listening to the rumours of the Princess Aurora having disappeared from the castle.

“So… They plan on hiding the princess from me.” Maleficent found herself sneering as she kept stroking Diablo’s soft feathers. She almost laughed at the thought, she hadn’t expected them to do something like this, but they were probably expecting that. “Well, I suppose I can go and kidnap her for myself. Sixteen years is a long time to wait.”

Maleficent turned and went to start her way in tracking down those foolish faeries, but stopped when she saw a flash of white deeper into the woods. The evil fae rose a brow and made her way towards it.

What she came across certainly shocked her, a young woman setting down a swaddled baby down at the base of a tree, the child letting out piercing cries and wails.

“Oh shut up, you demon spawn! I won’t let the likes of you ruin my chances at marrying a rich man! You disgusting creature!” The young woman hissed, standing abruptly and spat on the baby. “I hope the wolves come and devour you.”And with that, the woman bolted off, back in the direction of the village.

Maleficent made her way forward and loomed over the child, before picking the babe up and stripped the cloth off of it. It was a little human girl, with her left foot twisted at an odd angle. The dark fae’s eyes narrowed as she watches the disgusting little thing squirm and wail. 

“A pathetic little human baby, just like that princess. That stupid little whelp, I can’t wait until the day until she pricks herself. But nineteen years…And the spell won’t last if the princess finds herself a lover.”

She tsked as the baby squirmed more, but settled in her arms. She had forgotten she was still holding the smelly thing, though she didn’t dare comment. The insufferable crying had stopped after all. 

“They will probably try to incorporate that pathetic prince.” Maleficent tossed a weary glance up to Diablo, who was perched above them., his wings spreading slightly when he met her gaze. “Wouldn’t want to anger their precious King Stefan by having her fall in love with some peasant boy.”

‘ _ With True Love’s Kiss, the spell shall break. _ ’

“Well, well…” Maleficent hummed, her smile growing as she eyed the little baby girl. She touched the baby’s clubbed foot, then stroked the baby’s dark hair. She cradled her close, mimicking the best she could in the way she had seen those foolish human women do with their own. “I guess if those pathetic fools are going to possibly raise a little peasant, I shall raise a proper princess.”

“Come.” Maleficent turned and Diablo followed, with the sleeping baby clutched tight to her bosom, the key in her overtaking of Stefan’s kingdom.


	2. A 'Fateful' Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah is put to use to begin the entire scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no editor for this, we die like men. And I am sorry that this was delayed for so long.

All the monsters and demons were surprised when the powerful Maleficent returned to her dark castle, cradling a tiny infant to her chest. But they didn't dare speak a word, merely watching her as she went to her room with a look of satisfaction on her face, the tiny baby squirming and fussing in her arms. Even her raven upon the dark fairy’s shoulder seemed perturbed by the sight of the child and its flailing limbs. 

Maleficent laid the small baby upon the dark sheets of her bed and unwrapped the bundle. She got to work immediately with fixing the baby's leg, then clearing any blemishes and imperfections with her magic, a bit transfixed by the incredible softness of the baby’s skin. She had to make the girl perfect in every way. She then raised that baby as if it were her own, though having her minions do the hard work as she supervised. But the baby put up such a fuss when Maleficent was not around, that the dark fairy often found herself carrying the little brat around. The great fairy even allowed the baby to sleep in her bed, with Diablo watching over her. The dark fairy would watch that tiny chest rise and fall, feel the warmth of the small body next to her, and feel a stirring in her that she could not name. 

Eventually, she named her Delilah.

Seven years had soon passed, and Maleficent could already tell that Delilah was going to be a great beauty, in human standards at least. Every night Maleficent took to brushing the midnight black hair that Delilah has been gifted with, adding magic to each brush stroke, to make the hair soft and silky and luxurious. Not the sunshine golden hair of Princess Aurora, but Maleficent found herself enjoying the colour, preferring it. One would think she wanted a perfect copy of the princess, but no, Maleficent wanted an opposite. She knew those little fairies had blessed the princess with beauty, but it would no doubt be the common beautiful princess; tall, slim, with curling golden hair and large, innocent blue eyes. It almost made Maleficent cackle at the thought of how often such princesses were made to look as such by magic.

"Mother." Delilah's soft voice interrupted Maleficent's thoughts and she gazed down at the small girl, meeting her dark brown eyes. She smiled down at her, but there never was any warmth in those smiles. At the sight, Delilah warmly smiled back, her small hands folded neatly into her lap. "I was wondering if I could go and make a friend."

"Oh?" That made Maleficent's brows raise, and she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Why on earth would you want a friend, child? You have my minions here. Besides, you are a princess, you have no need for friends, only the subjects you shall soon rule over."

"Oh…" Delilah's voice became soft, disappointed as her shoulders slumped. Maleficent sighed to herself at the pathetic sight, and began to braid the girl's thick hair before trying it off with a black ribbon. "I am sorry, mother, I shall not ask again. I was not thinking as a princess should."

Delilah slid down from the stool and curtsied to the dark fairy, then climbed onto the bed and curled up. It was not long before she fell asleep, her soft breathing eventually evening out. Maleficent put away the brush and box of silken ribbons, then returned her gaze to little Delilah.

"Well, perhaps a friend would not hurt. Just one…" Maleficent watched the small child, before turning to where Diablo was perched. She caught the look in his eyes and sneered. "I am not going soft on her. She is just a tool to ruin that foolish king for insulting me. I'll send her to the little prince of that fooling king Hubert. He and Aurora are engaged, are they not? Surely the fairies will try to keep the king happy by getting the little princess to fall in love with the prince."

Diablo rustled his feathers ever so slightly, then tilted his head, as if urging her to continue.

"I can carefully groom him into falling in love with her. She'll be the thing he cannot have, so different from the innocent, angelic Princess Aurora. It can work, I know it will. Humans are so easy to fool." Maleficent hissed, grasping her cane tightly in her hand. She slid her fingertips along the jewel at the top and suddenly a scene appeared. The young Prince Philip sitting in his bedroom fit for a Crown Prince, staring out his window in utter boredom into the dark woods that lay just beyond the town below.

"What troubles you, your Highness?" A servant entered the room, carrying a tray of rich foods for the young prince, being made to eat in his room while a drunken party of debauchery went on in the dining hall below. The prince sighed and shook his head, continuing to stare out the window, his mind lost in whatever thoughts they were struggling with. "Well, at least you are going hunting with the king tomorrow. Maybe you will get a deer."

The ten year old prince turned, crossing his arms, his expression cloudy.

"I do not wish to hunt with the noblemen's sons. They only wish to be with me because I am a prince." Philip muttered bitterly, gazing around the room fit for a prince with a bed full of silk sheets, clothes of the highest caliber, anything any child could ever want. "They pretend to like everything I like, then go about talking behind my back."

The servant said nothing, not quite sure how to reply to the Prince's words. From his experience, most royalty enjoyed being surrounded by people who agreed with everything they did. Perhaps the young prince would be more perceptive than his father, the servant hoped.

Maleficent chuckled ever so softly, taking a seat on the edge of her bed as she watched the scene. As she watched, her hand absentmindedly went to stroke Delilah’s hair. A prince tired of his riches and his title, Maleficent had seen this time and time again, it was a fun little trope. Suddenly, an idea hit and she turned her gaze down to the sleeping Delilah and grinned a grin that made even Diablo shiver.

...

The hunting party made their way through the forest, keeping their eyes peeled for any possible prizes as they rode atop their noble horses. Prince Philip maintained a look of indifference as he rode amongst the noblemen’s sons, listening to them babble worse than the gossipy women in the palace.

“Your highness, that bow is of the finest craftsmanship, where on Earth did you obtain it?” One of the boys piped up, Roland if Philip could remember by the sight of the boy’s signature red curls and green eyes that glinted with envy and greed as he eyed the prince’s bow.

“It was a gift from King Stefan-” Philip began, but Roland’s eyes widened in shock and he began to laugh.

“Isn’t that the king with the cursed daughter who is fated to die?” Roland asked, the words a bit messy from his laughter, the other boys around them joining him in the laughter, while Philip scowled. “What kind of idiot invites the entire kingdom to a christening, even the disgusting commoners, yet does not invite the most powerful being in the realm?”

“And the Prince here has to marry her, yet she’s been hidden away. I bet they hid her away because she is so ugly and stupid.” Another boy jeered, and Philip felt his spine go stiff.

“You dare to insult my future father in law and my future wife?” Philip’s tone went steely, so much so that the laughter immediately died down and many of the boys exchanged nervous glances. “I highly suggest you hold your tongues, before I find you disfavorable.”

“Forgive me, your highness, I forgot myself.” Roland bowed his head, so that Philip missed the look of unadulterated hatred on the boy’s face. “I will think before I speak next time.” 

Philip merely urged his horse forward, catching up with his father and the hunting party. Someone cried out when a blur of white darted by, then many gaped in awe when they saw it was a buck with pure white fur. King Hubert gave a sharp whistle and the dogs ran after the beast as it darted off. 

The hunting party gave chase, but paused when they realized that the buck had disappeared.

“We should split up to find it.” One of the duke’s piped up, and the rest of the party agreed, many grouping off and heading in different directions. Philip took the time to slip off on his own when he saw the young sons arguing about who he would be hunting with.

The prince rode for quite some time, before seeing a flash of white up ahead. He urged his horse and raced after the buck, heading deeper and deeper into the dark woods. He quickly lost sight of the beast and looked around, realizing he had gotten himself quite lost, entering a small clearing with a sizable river in its center. He cursed softly under his breath, then slid off of his horse, taking in his surroundings.

It was then the buck burst out from the bushes right in front of him. Philip stumbled back a few steps, then found himself falling backwards, right into the icy cold river. As he was engulfed in the water, the young prince struggled against the strong current, but soon found himself growing weak, his heavy clothes beginning to weigh him down. But then something grabbed his arms and he was pulled from the freezing water. 

Laid out on his back, gasping for air, Philip looked over at his saviour, only to be surprised at the sight of a small girl kneeling at his side, dark, dripping hair hiding away most of her face save her downturned mouth.

“W-what..?” He whispered, but then bolted up when the little girl turned on her heel and ran into the forest, disappearing rapidly from sight. The prince sat there, dumbfounded and shivering. He only snapped out of his stupor as he heard the approaching of hooves, his father and his knights bursting from the brush. 

“Phillip! Phillip, my boy, what has happened? Why, you are sopping wet!” The king cried out as knights rushed forward, helping the young prince stand. Philip shook his head in disbelief and stared in the direction the little girl had taken off to. 

…

Maleficent smiled to herself as she watched the hunting party ride off with the wet prince, her hand absently stroking the head of the young girl at her side. 

“You did very well, my dear, very well indeed. I can see already that you have made quite the impression on the young prince.” She mused as she leaned down to scoop the young girl into her arms, holding her close. “You did satisfactory work.”

“I am sorry, mother, I could not get the sense to speak to him. It felt as if my tongue had been turned to stone and I was worried my heart was going to burst. He almost drowned, it was rather frightening.”

“Fret not, I believe you shall have the chance to talk to the prince still. No doubt that that little swim in the river will leave him quite fatigued, perhaps a bit ill. The poor prince will be bedridden, I am sure that you can keep his company.” The dark fairy chuckled softly as she gave Delilah a little pat on the cheek, before her expression turned serious. “You must gain his trust, Delilah. He is to be your betrothed in the future, when you make your rightful claim as a princess.”

“Really? Oh mother, that would be wonderful! He seems to have such kind eyes, mother, and I bet he shall grow to be very handsome.” Delilah’s face lit up with pure joy, the girl already lost in the daydreams of becoming a princess and marrying a handsome prince, of receiving a happily ever after.

“Delilah listen closely,” Maleficent grabbed the young girl by the chin and made her look into her eyes. “, do not believe in such fairytales. You must focus on being a proper princess, of ruling an entire kingdom and becoming queen. Do not let your mind wander up to the clouds and allow yourself to be deluded by such nonsense. You shall never utter anything of such filth ever again, do you understand me?”

“...” Delilah lowered her gaze, but slowly nodded her head. “Yes mother.”

…

Phillip glared out the window of his bedroom, bundled up in the thick blankets the servants had covered him with. After he had been brought back to the castle and fussed over by several physicians, the young prince had been forced to stay in bed while everyone else enjoyed a banquet downstairs. He felt rather bittered to be missing out on such a festive occasion, but it did save him from having to converse with the sons of those noblemen. 

“I did not wish to eat deer anyhow, I must prefer rabbit.” He grumbled, crossing his arms as he watched the sun just beginning to set. But he sat up abruptly as he saw a pair of small hands appear over the rail of his balcony, then remained seated in stunned silence as the little girl from earlier boosted herself up and over the railing, landing on the stone with a soft thud. 

The prince watched as the small girl brushed back her wild mane of black hair, revealing an almost cherubic face with large brown eyes. She smoothed down the skirt of her simple grey dress before turning towards the bedroom, only to freeze at the sight of him watching her. 

“How.. How did you manage to climb all the way up here?” Phillip was on his feet in seconds, rushing over to the girl as she stumbled a few steps back and pressed up against the railing. 

“O-oh, I climbed using the ivy. It is rather thick..” Delilah felt her tongue go heavy once again. The young prince had changed from his royal regalia to a simple tunic and breeches, his hair slightly mussed, looking less like a royal prince and more like a common village boy. But he could never shake off that royal aura he had about him, something that had Delilah curtsying just as her mother had taught her. “I beg pardon, your highness, but I wished to see if you were alright. You took such a nasty tumble into the river, I was afraid for your health.” 

“So it was you that saved me.. Why did you not stay? I owe you my life, allow me and my father to repay you for your bravery!” Phillip reached out and grasped the young girl’s hands, trying hard not to think of how much more tiny she was compared to him. She was almost two heads taller than him. 

“No!” Delilah blurted out, causing the prince to flinch as if struck. Panic instantly flooded her veins and she grasped his hands back, tugging him closer. Mother would be very cross if she were to be discovered by anyone else in the castle. “I mean, please your highness I need to reward. I am just thankful that you are safe and sound home. I am but a simple peasant girl, I could not possibly be rewarded. Besides.. Other nobles, they.. They are not as kind to me as you are. I would just rather hear your thanks alone.”

Phillip stared at the girl, mulling over all she had just said, before finally giving her a firm nod. His lips quirked when he heard her stomach growl. 

“Very well. May I at least give you some food? I would not be a very good prince if I did not at least feed one of my most loyal subjects.” The prince bowed and went towards the cord that would summon a servant to his room.

Meanwhile, Maleficent watched the entire scene from her staff, a slow smile spreading across her face as she stroked Diablo’s soft feathers. 

“Did I not tell you, my pet? This girl shall be a better asset for me in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this story is going to be based off of the 1959 Sleeping Beauty, not the lovely Maleficent movie we got in 2014.
> 
> And I'm also changing the age of the curse from sixteen to nineteen because I am not writing the things I wanna write about with underage people (I'm well aware that it takes place in a different time period. I am holding my ground with this).  
I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store.


End file.
